Harry Potter Next Generation
by The Artistic type
Summary: I was bored and I like Malfoy's son Scorpious, yes Albus is in Slytherin. SPOILER WARNING! ScorpiousxOC


**Disclaimer:All these characters (except Lapis) belong to the talented JK Rowling and boy does she deserve the credit for these brilliant characters!  
I was depressed because I don't have a boyfriend, hence making this story. This is about Harry Potter's children (see epilouge in 7th book), and I'm really attracted to Scorpious for some reason and I believe, he's a lot less snobby than his dad, so I made this. Anyway enjoy, it's sappy, but I was depressed, so yeah here ya go!**

Lapis looked around her anxiously; Hogwarts students bustled around the hallway. Her frown deepened when there was no sign of who she was looking for. Where was he, Transfiguration wasn't that far from where she stood. Tightening her Ravenclaw tie, she glanced around once more. "Looking for someone?" A cool male voice asked. She turned only to find Scorpious Malfoy leaning against the stone wall serenely. The Slytherin smirked and walked up to her, so that they were only inches apart. Truthfully, Lapis had been looking for him, but he couldn't know that. He guided her, so that she was cornered against the wall, with no way of escaping. "A date...on our next trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday, what do you say?" Several students had stopped to watch the scene that was taking place; everyone knew that Lapis wasn't a girl to flirt with. James Potter had learned that the hard way, which included a trip to the hospital wing with a complicated curse on him.

"I...I guess it wouldn't hurt, meet me at the Shrieking Shack," She whispered, her silver eyes staring at the ground. "Now if you don't mind, could you please let me move?" Scorpious stepped aside quickly a small smile now on his face. Lapis smirked and flaunted away, her robe swaying gracefully. Once she was a distance away, Lapis cheered silently a smile appearing on her perfect face. Only her best friend Rose Weasley knew she was half vela, and that's the way she liked it. When Lapis was born her parents had used a charm that made her attraction level minimum, but she was still gorgeous beyond belief. Several guys had tried to flirt with her, but they had never gotten far. Most boys had ended up in the hospital wing, or walking around with green skin for a week. Rose smiled when Lapis came up smiling (something she rarely did). "Scorpious asked me out!" The smile slid from her friends face at the news.

"I still don't know what you see in him, he's not exactly popular," Rose informed. Her friends face darkened, at her comment and she turned to leave. "Lapis, it's just why him, tons of guys had tried to flirt with you before. How's Scorpious any different?" Lapis pondered on the memory of when she and Scorpious had first met.

_Two years earlier_

_Lapis sat in Potions class, her nose stuck in a book as she stirred the contents in a cauldron. Scorpious sat behind her stirring his own contents quickly. When the Potions teacher had stood up and dismissed the class, Lapis was so busy cleaning up her things; she had forgotten her mother's charm necklace that she had taken off. Scorpious on the other hand had seen the necklace and grabbed it. "Hey...um...you forgot this in Potions class, it looks important," He said quickly, thrusting the locket at her. She smiled and took the locket in her hand, and nodded politely. "Well, I guess I better get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He turned to leave quickly._

_"Scorpious...Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," She said. The Slytherin smiled and turned to leave once more. Slytherins aren't as bad as people say they are._

"Lapis...Lapis...are you listening?" Rose snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. Her eyes focused on her friend, who stood hands on her hips. "I said he's looking at you right now." She turned to see Scorpious surrounded by a group of guys, but he was looking at her dreamily. Lapis blushed and waved flirtatiously, before turning towards Rose once more. "I guess he really does compliment you, I mean it's not like he's like his father." The two girls snickered and walked to their Astronomy class.

Saturday was soon here, and both students were extremely nervous. Scorpious paced back in forth in the boys dormitory, his finger tapping his pointed chin. Albus looked up from his textbook and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be like this all day? If so, let me know so I can get to the library and get some work done," Albus asked irritably. The blonde scowled, before pivoting once more and continuing his pacing. "May I remind you that you were the one who asked her out?" He grunted in response and placed his robe over his shoulders, and walked to the door. "Scorp...most boys I know wear boxers and pants, want to do the same?" His gaze went to the bottom half of his body, which sported a pair of bright green boxers. Scorpious gasped and immediately ran to his dresser to put on a pair of pants. Albus snickered behind his book quietly, and got up to get ready for their Hogsmeade trip.

Lapis waited patiently by the Shrieking Shack, rubbing her gloved hands together in attempt to warm herself. Her long blonde hair was hidden underneath a grey skater boy hat that warmed her ears. She gazed at the forest in front of her, bored. Snowflakes fell from the cloudy sky making it white all around her, which made her, feel safe for some reason. Scorpious stood in the forest hidden behind one of the trees, there was no way he was chickening out. He stepped out of the forest and was immediately spotted by Lapis. "Hey Scorp, over here!" She called cheerfully. A blush crept across Scorpious' already red cheeks as he made his way over to where she sat. "Why don't we go somewhere warm, the date will be more enjoyable, don't you agree?" With a nod he helped her up and they walked towards town together.

The streets bustled with students and teachers, some occasionally greeting the two teens. The two walked into a small café, where Christmas decorations littered the room. Scorpious dismissed himself to get their drinks, while she got the table for them. When he returned, Lapis sat at a booth her jacket off revealing her muggle clothing underneath. "Here you are Lapis," He said anxiously, handing her a mug of butter beer. Taking the mug thankfully they each took a sip. "So why aren't you going back for Christmas vacation?"

"My mum and dad are taking a trip to France for Christmas and asked if I could stay here. I told them to go and have a good time; I had friends here to spend Christmas with. What about you Scorp?" Lapis explained. He shrugged and continued to sip his butter beer silently. "Why did you ask me out?" Scorpious choked on his drink and began to cough. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah –cough- I'm fine, why do you want to know?" He asked quickly. Lapis smiled and took his hand in hers. "I don't know, you're just not like other girls, and I like it." She blushed and looked up, her smile falling from her face. "You seem like a girl, who knows what she..."

"Scorpious, look up," She interjected. His eyes moved from her face to a bundle of mistletoe that had grew, like magic, above them. Cheeks turning crimson, he looked at her pleading eyes once more. "If you don't want to I won't..." She was cut off by Scorpious kissing her passionately on the lips, his cheeks becoming redder, if possible. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a slender hand trailing through his neat hair. He pulled closer and deepened the kiss they were sharing. His heart rate doubled in speed when he put his arms around her waist, and she let him.

A moment later, they released and stared at each other in shock. "Lapis...I've never felt this way before, will you be mine?" A smile appeared on her face as she brushed his cheek affectionately, and nodded. He hugged her fondly and kissed her once more on the lips. "I thought I'd never find someone and I knew from the first time we spoke to each other, that you were the one."

"Scorp, I didn't think you like me, and I was afraid to approach you, so I admired you I secret," Lapis confessed.

"You don't have to anymore, you have me and that's final," He cooed. With that, they walked out to the busy streets once more...hand in hand.

**Oh god it's sappier than I thought R&R :)**


End file.
